


Self-Indulgent

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Don't try this at home kids, Dubious Consent, Improper Use of Personas, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles, a birthday present for my best friend ever, i can't afford to post this kinky stuff to my main account, if this doesn't post anonymously i'm gonna scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When he'd first laid eyes upon it in the Velvet Room, he'd nearly clapped a hand over his mouth in horror.  It was a giant, green, penis-shaped monstrosity.  Sat upon a golden chariot, countless tentacles sprouting from its body, and a gaping mouth with a long, snakelike tongue: that thing was a part of him, his inner self.  It made Minato afraid for his life.And a little aroused.





	Self-Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicPapillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicPapillon/gifts).

Minato Arisato had a secret.

Which was normal; he actually had several secrets, including but not limited to "boys are kind of cute and I think I'm bi," "I only pretend to be a cool loner because I hate social interaction," and "I have a special power that lets me access a secret twenty-fifth hour of the day and I use manifestations of my personality to fight weird monsters during that time." But this secret -- this particular secret was not normal by any stretch. This secret was Mara.

When he'd first laid eyes upon it in the Velvet Room, he'd nearly clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. It was a giant, green, penis-shaped monstrosity. Sat upon a golden chariot, countless tentacles sprouting from its body, and a gaping mouth with a long, snakelike tongue: that thing was a part of _him_, his inner self. It made Minato afraid for his life.

And a little aroused.

He would never live it down if he told anyone what he thought. Already a wave of shame would wash over him every time Junpei teased him about having a literal dick Persona. But for some reason, every so often when his mind would wander, it would wander to Mara. Something about those freaking tentacles, probably. The idea of them snaking across his body, touching every sensitive spot and making him writhe and gasp... oh, it was so embarrassing, but it was a nice fantasy.

Minato had every intention of _keeping _it a fantasy, too, until one evening. They couldn't go to Tartarus as a group, since Mitsuru-senpai had other things to attend to, but as the night went on Minato grew restless and realized that his itch for battle just wouldn't contain itself tonight. So, in true idiot fashion, he snuck off to the school by himself. Maybe Akihiko-senpai was rubbing off on him. To be fair, though, he only intended to mess around on the first few floors -- keep it simple; go back whenever he started to get worn out. It went just fine.

This latest horde of Shadows was going to be a piece of cake just like the rest of them. Orpheus wiped out the first one with ease. King Frost took care of the second and third, and finally, Mara handled the fourth. In no time they were all down -- congratulating himself on a job well done, Minato busied himself with reaping the rewards of the battle. A small amount of yen, a couple of weak weapons he could sell at the police station... Not bad for such a low-effort fight. He was just resolving to head back home and call it a night when he turned around.

"Wh--" Suddenly _green _filled his vision. Alarmed, Minato stumbled backwards and landed on the floor with all the grace of a sleep-deprived teen, unable to stop the small squeak that escaped his lips. Towering over him -- in all its massive glory -- was Mara.

"I-I thought I put you away," he stammered, hand flying to his hip where his Evoker was stowed. Had he forgotten to? No, that wasn't like him; withdrawing Personas was practically involuntary. It usually only required a passive thought. So how did...?

"Thou art I, and I am thou," it rasped. "I sense... your desire."

Fuck.

Every word sent a tremor through Minato's very bones. Did it mean--? No, it couldn't possibly mean _that_. But it kept talking.

"No one else is here." It rolled forward on those giant wheels, and Minato found himself reflexively sliding backwards. "You're free to do what you wish..."

Was this even happening? One tentacle reached out to flat-out _caress _Minato's cheek -- but for some reason he didn't cringe away. Mara's skin was... smooth, cool; almost pleasant. All at once those sordid scenarios from his imagination came rushing back. Heat crawled up his neck and flooded his cheeks. No, he couldn't seriously, _actually _do that with a Persona. That would be weird. But if Mara was a part of him, and Mara was coming onto him like this... that meant that he wanted it, right...?

Minato didn't even get a chance to protest before four tentacles were grasping him by the limbs and hoisting him up into the air. More slithered forward to press against his chest, and Mara cooed affectionately, exploring his torso with only the barest of pressure. There was no face on the huge thing, only a mouth, and yet somehow Minato felt like it was _ogling _him. He glanced away with lips pressed together and face burning bright. Would it be okay to admit that the touches were leaving him a little breathless?

But only when those appendages began to unbutton his shirt did Minato _actually _gasp. It let out an inhuman noise that sounded vaguely like a laugh. "Relax, little one."

So he tried. It was hard, though, when every touch to his bare skin was even more electrifying than before; when a tentacle swiped across his nipple and he made the most embarrassing sound of his life. But Mara didn't seem to mind. Instead, the creature did it again. It brushed his nipples with the tips of its tentacles; drew out another whine from Minato's throat. This time they stayed there and played with the nubs, each movement sending a jolt up the boy's spine and making his pants a whole lot tighter. It was borderline humiliating how sensitive he was, and mentally he was screaming at himself to tell the thing to _stop_, but he couldn't help it! As two more tentacles slid his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, Minato found himself leaning into the touch; arching his back against the ones on his nipples and biting down on his lip hard to stifle another noise.

Graciously, Mara prodded his lips with a tentacle, as if offering it as a gag to muffle his sounds. Minato hesitated at first -- but after a split second of debating, opened his mouth and let it slip in. His first thought was that it was thicker than it looked. It stretched his jaw wider than he'd expected it to -- and he barely had a second to grow accustomed to it before Mara shoved it down his _throat _and muffled his shout. The way his Persona crooned, like it was pleased with him for taking it, just made the shame blaze even hotter than before... and for some reason beyond his comprehension, Minato was starting to like it.

"You see now," said Mara, "how _pleasurable _this is..."

All he could do was give a muffled moan in response as his eyes fluttered shut. Overwhelmed was the only word he could use to describe how he felt. With his chest being toyed with, his mouth occupied, and countless tentacles slithering up and down his arms and torso, he was helpless, completely consumed by the physical sensations. Yes... maybe there wasn't a problem with giving in, after all. As if to reward his compliance, Mara trailed a tentacle down his abdomen to rub between his legs. The reaction was immediate. Minato's hips bucked upwards into the touch, grinding against the smooth appendage and reveling in the delicious friction; wishing that it would press down _firmer_.

Soon enough his wish was granted. In one swift motion Mara had pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his legs to the cold Tartarus air. He yelped at the sudden shift in temperature, but that quickly turned into another moan when one tentacle wound itself around his hardening cock and began to stroke. The grip was so tight that it almost hurt -- it _should _have hurt -- but instead it only felt blissful. Minato trembled, chest heaving, as the warmth pooling in him mounted higher and higher...

But the feeling of something prodding at his entrance made Minato's eyes fly open in shock. He craned his neck to glance down and-- oh _god_. First of all, the sight of his body covered in writhing green _things _was simultaneously the hottest and most disturbing thing he'd ever seen, and second of all, _oh god Mara's tip was trying to get into his ass._ Out of pure instinct Minato clamped his legs together.

"W-Wait--" He managed to free his mouth long enough to stammer out. Didn't they need -- lubricant, or preparation with something smaller, or--

"Thou art I, and I am thou." Mara grinned a horrible grin and forced his legs open. Despite his begging for it to _stop _and _wait _and _maybe don't shove that inside him, _the enormous thing pressed up against his hole again, and Minato's eyes squeezed shut, and he braced himself for what would probably be the worst pain of his life, and--

It didn't hurt. At all.

The only thing there was the feeling of _fullness_. Mara stretched him out in the best way possible and pressed mercilessly against his prostate over and over. He couldn't stop the desperate cry that tore from his throat then: combined with the rest of the stimulation, it was just too much. Every thrust sent him closer to falling off the edge of reality, deeper and deeper into white-hot ecstasy. But it wasn't enough -- as much as the heat inside him was ready to burst, the tentacle wrapped around his length was still _tight_, tight enough to keep him from getting the relief he was dying for at this point.

Suddenly there was the tentacle in his mouth again, pumping in and out at the same pace as the cock in his ass now. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, squirming and mewling needily, but it felt like forever. Pleasure wracked Minato's every nerve: his nipples, sore from all the torment; his dick, by now leaking precum and twitching lightly; his hole, stuffed full in a way that was definitely physically impossible. It was weird, and it was absolutely something out of a fever dream, but it felt so _good_.

Finally, _finally_, Mara released inside of him, and with it he did too. The sensation of lewd stickiness flooding him was just enough to push him over the edge. Over and over his body rocked with orgasm, cum making a mess of his stomach, until the feeling died down and he was left with a thudding heart and heaving chest.

Gently, his Persona lowered him back onto the ground and slipped out of him. As it did, its thick seed leaked out, and he managed to groan weakly. It was kind of gross, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it at least a little... In between trying to wrap his head around what the hell just happened, Minato decided that he maybe had enjoyed the experience. Maybe. Just a bit.

Sensing this, Mara rolled back and gave him a smile. "Until we next meet."

And with that, the Persona vanished into thin air, leaving Minato alone.

...That's when it finally sank in. He'd just. Gotten fucked by a giant green dick Persona. By _his _giant green dick Persona. 

What.

Pushing himself up off the ground was difficult, and he winced at the realization that he was truly a _mess _right now. Every part of him was sticky with sweat, cum, or both, and god, he was sore all over. What should he do? Well, clearly he should _leave_, but what after that? Should he go to the Velvet Room and ask if they could help him clean up...? No, no, facing Igor like that would be just plain embarrassing, and not in the fun way. Plus, Elizabeth would never let him hear the end of it. But did he really have a choice?

The walk home was gonna be a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my friend Jira. I would've had this up yesterday but... I am a bad friend and only realized your birthday was yesterday when you mentioned it. But here's to over two decades of being awesome. <3 You have no idea how much you mean to me, and how much fun I have talking to you. I know I tease you a lot about being a Persona fucker but I thought this might make for a good gift. Happy belated birthday you filthy sinner.
> 
> (P.S. sorry it's so rushed. I wrote it while sleep-deprived.)


End file.
